headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Puerto Rico/DanzxvFan8275
This is an idea of DanzxvFan8275. He will come in the 5.6 update with Micronesia and Scotland. ---- __TOC__ Appearance Puerto Rico has light brown skin. He also has brown hair that curls high. He also has short, thick sideburns, as well as goatee beard. He has brown eyes, a big nose, big ears and a happy expression. He seems to be a young adult. Power Shot Appearance When Puerto Rico activates his power button, he will turn into a fruit vendor. He will keep his expression and will be holding a box of fresh fruit. Every 3 seconds, he will pick up a random fruit (Pineapple, Banana, Mango or Coconut). If the opponent touches the fruit, he/she will be covered in it for 2 seconds. Power Shots Big Banana Shot (Ground Shot) Puerto Rico will place his box of fruit on the ground. He will take out all of the bananas, which there are 5 of. He pushes the bananas together, which somehow makes the bananas form into one huge banana. The huge banana will be a yellow, ripe banana that will have a black stem like thing on top. Puerto Rico will quickly peel the banana and will aim it at the opponent. He will squeeze the his end of the banana, which will make it shoot at the opponent. If the opponent touches it, he/she will be strangled by the banana for 3 seconds and the ball will explode away from the banana. Pineapple Slice Shot (Air Shot) Puerto Rico's Air Shot is called the Pineapple Slice Shot. He will shout "Pineapple Sliiiiicccceee!" (He will say Slice in slow motion). A medium sized pineapple will appear in front of Puerto Rico in the air. He will then get a knife. The pineapple is orange with spikes all over. It also as a green leaf like stem on top. The knife is a huge knife that has a sharp, white blade and a black handle. Puerto Rico will slice the pineapple into 6 yellow and orange slices and fires them into goal. The 6th and last slice will be the ball. If the opponent touches the last slice, he/she will disappear for 4 seconds, giving Puerto Rico an open goal. Fruit Smoothie Shot (Counter Attack) If Puerto Rico counters a shot, a big, clear blender will appear on the ground next to him. He will empty his box of fruit into the blender and obliterate them. After 1.5 seconds, it will all be turned into a fruit smoothie. Puerto Rico will then launch the smoothie at the opponent. It will curve into the air and will curve back down at the opponent. If he/she touches it, they will melt in the smoothie for 3 seconds, giving Puerto Rico an open goal. Unlock Requirements Win Death Mode without conceding more than 80 goals or pay 7,800,000 points. Costume: Sand Costume Puerto Rico will wear the Sand Costume. Every 5 seconds, the costume will shoot some sand at the opponent. If the opponent touches the sand, it will go into the opponent's eye and make them unconscious for 3 seconds. This is an SS rank costume that you can buy for 4,600,750 points. Stats: * Speed: +3 * Kick: +3 * Dash: +1 * Power: +4 * Jump: +5 Trivia * Puerto Rico is a small island in the Caribbean Sea that's owned by the USA. It lies east of Dominican Republic and lies west St. Kitts and Nevis. * Puerto Rico is known for producing fruit, like pineapples and bananas. That's the reason of all 3 shots. * Puerto Rico also has a lot of beaches. That's the reason of the costume. Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:DanzxvFan8275